A pneumatic vehicle tire of the type mentioned at the beginning is known from U.S. Pat. No. 6,257,290. The sidewall regions of the tire are each formed by three rubber components; apart from the wing rubber and the rim protection rubber, in each case there is a sidewall rubber, which extends from the ply structure along the axial outside of the carcass up to a protective rib. The sidewall rubber covered on the outside by the wing rubber runs into a position radially inside the tread and is in contact with the radial inside of the tread. The sidewall rubber is also designed and arranged in such a way that, in a region that lies between 45% and 70% of the tire cross-sectional height, the outer surface of the tire is not intersected by the following boundary lines: the boundary line between the tread and the sidewall rubber, the boundary line between the tread and the wing rubber, the boundary line between the sidewall rubber and the wing rubber and the boundary line between the sidewall rubber and the rim protection rubber. Such an arrangement of these rubber components in the sidewall regions of the tire is intended significantly to improve the durability of the tire; in particular, it is intended to keep down the stress between the rubber components in such a way that separations, cracks and the like at the boundaries between the various rubber layers are effectively prevented.
In the case of this known construction of the sidewall regions, relatively thin, extruded green rubber parts have to be used in the production of the tire. This makes it difficult to produce the rubber components at a high extrusion rate and there is the risk of these parts being damaged during the building of the tire. Should the tires have particularly thin sidewall regions, it is not permissible to go below a certain total component thickness, since two components must be positioned one on top of another.